


you and me, equals three

by lovelyebin



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: 2kyungbin domestic au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: there's an arm under her neck, someone breathing too close to her face, and a leg thrown over her waist, but yebin wouldn't want to wake up to anything else.





	

"hey, babe?" minkyung calls out from the bedroom, staring skeptically at the dresser.

"yeah?" two voices answer, one in the bathroom, and another from the kitchen.

minkyung bites her lip in awkward realization, "kyungwon," she corrects. a moment passes before kyungwon comes shuffling in, hair still up in a towel from her shower, half dressed, and moisturizer partially rubbed into her face.

minkyung holds up two pairs of underwear. "which one?"

her girlfriend gives her a blank look, stepping back as minkyung lifts the panties closer to her eyes. "um, the blue one? it's pretty cute and is kinda similar to-" a pause. "is that _mine?_ " she asks, but it's a rhetorical question. of course it's kyungwon's, she's the only one out of the three of them to splurge on expensive, brand named underwear.

minkyung rolls her eyes. "i wouldn't be saying anything since this," she starts, as she hooks her finger under kyungwon's bra strap, lifts, and snaps it against her skin. she yelps and yebin's distant giggle can be heard. "is mine."

kyungwon rubs her shoulder, pouting. minkyung kisses it in apology as she walks out to the bathroom, holding her towels and clothes, kyungwon's underwear in tow. she doesn't inquire to why minkyung needs her to choose a piece of clothing that's going to be covered up anyways.

the younger girl grumbles something about how she hasn't even worn it yet as she finishes her skin routine. which is hard, since minkyung does _not_ let others into the washroom while she showers, and all of kyungwon's products are in there. it's two and a half minutes of arguing and hurried face washing. a wet floor and the sound of numerous bottles dropping later, she heads towards the living room.

yebin is eating a bag of popcorn, notes scattered around the dining table. she's wearing her round glasses, lips pursed in concentration and kyungwon would be lying if that isn't the cutest thing she's seen today. when she passes by, she taps yebin's nose and she makes a surprised noise, looking up. they smile at each other until kyungwon bends down to kiss her.

kyungwon wrinkles her nose at the taste of butter and salt. "are you really having that for breakfast?"

"well good morning to you too," she huffs, going back to studying. "and for your information, it's convenient and also one of the only things i know how to make. and it's part of a healthy, balanced diet." she scoops a handful of the snack into her mouth, munching happily.

kyungwon stares at her. "i'm not sure what diet you're following, but i doubt popcorn is healthy or balanced. what food group would it even be part of?"

"fruits and vegetables, duh. corn is a vegetable." yebin says it like kyungwon is the weird one.

"...whatever you say," kyungwon replies, grabbing the milk from the fridge. it's quiet as she makes herself a bowl of cereal, save for the sounds of the shower running and papers rustling every once in a while.

as she glances over yebin's shoulder she asks, "haven't you already studied that?" the writings are familiar, kyungwon took the same literature course last year.

yebin sighs. "jieqiong missed some classes when she took a vacation to china. why she went away so close to exam season is beyond me, but since i'm the only one she knows, i'm going over the lessons with her." kyungwon nods in sympathy, tutoring is never easy (she once had to tutor eunwoo once; they didn't get any work done, and she ended up barely passing her class. at least she knows what hogwarts house she's in now). she takes a seat beside yebin and watches her girlfriend continue studying.

minkyung soon joins them, fresh out of the shower and (thankfully) clothed. she hunches over and opens her mouth near kyungwon, who protectively curls around her bowl. "my cereal, make your own." so minkyung does the same thing to yebin, who gladly gives some kernels to her.

kyungwon looks at them warily, "is that even good for you?"

yebin shrugs while minkyung retaliates, "so many questions today, when will you stop being curious?"

she scoffs. "i'm a philosophy major, asking questions is kind of my thing," she eats another spoonful of cereal. "and don't you have a lecture soon? it's 9:30."

minkyung opens her mouth to say something, but yebin suddenly slams her hands onto the table, standing up so fast her chair scoots back and topples over. "it's _what?_ i'm supposed to be meeting jieqiong at the library at 9:45!" she gathers her work into her bag (kyungwon winces when she hears a note rip) and quickly kisses her girlfriends goodbye.

"i'll pick you up at lunch!" minkyung yells as yebin fumbles with the lock on the front door. she makes a somewhat affirmative noise, before rushing out.

"she didn't even close it," kyungwon says, standing up to shut their door.

"nevermind that, she put on two different shoes." minkyung's brow furrows when she realizes that yebin now has a black converse on one foot, and a hot pink one on the other.

they share a look, and burst out laughing.

 

-

 

as much as yebin wants to hold hands, three people is too many people standing beside each other on a sidewalk, even if there aren't a lot of others out. so she settles on hopping up and kissing minkyung and kyungwon's cheeks every once in a while. they're on their way to a convenience store, because kyungwon had declared that they had no food in the apartment (aside from instant ramen and ice cream), so of course the rational idea is to go grocery shopping at one in the morning.

minkyung turns her head, right as yebin jumps again, landing the kiss right on minkyung's lips. the shorter girl stumbles in surprise, hands quickly covering her mouth.

kyungwon snorts softly at her, but places a quick kiss to yebin's forehead after that.

yebin whines and turns pink, and it isn't from the cold.

once they get inside the shop, their basket is filled with snacks on snacks, drinks, and cups of noodles.

minkyung reaches for one of the cups and holds it up. "we already have enough of this at home. the same exact brand too."

"they taste better when they're fresh?" kyungwon tries.

"you bought a six pack of those last week." yebin mentions, throwing some candy onto their pile.

(they buy it for kyungwon anyways because honestly, who can resist her?)

half an hour and two basketfulls of junk food later, they're walking to the register. minkyung is carrying both the baskets when she speaks up, "who's paying for all of this?"

yebin and kyungwon slowly turn around, hopeful looks on their faces.

minkyung throws them a dirty look as she hands the cashier her card.

 

-

 

kyungwon walks up to yebin until her back is flush against her front. she reaches around her, hands roaming under her shirt, across her toned tummy. kyungwon sets her grip on yebin's hips, whispering close to her ear, "talk dirty to me."

yebin's fingers curl around kyungwon's wrist, as her head turns slightly towards her girlfriend. "i'm not wearing underwear," she says, voice low and sultry. kyungwon grins, pulling yebin closer, heat pooling in her stomach. she bites her lip, groans, "yes baby, just like that- "then yebin yanks kyungwon's hands off of her and whirls around, arms crossed. "i'm not wearing any because you forgot to do the laundry last week." her tone is accusatory, and the taller girl is sure that she got whiplash from that mood change.

"kyungwon-ah, wash the dishes before you leave okay?" minkyung calls out when she walks past the bedroom. yebin starts listing other chores that she has to do, like cleaning the washroom, making lunch, restocking the fridge; leaving kyungwon confused and pouty.

 

-

 

"stop that," minkyung says, a little exasperated.

"they're so long," yebin gasps, taking minkyung's hand and putting it close her face. "they're as big as my forearm, oh my god."

the eldest is is about to complain about the exaggeration, but yebin squeaks out a playful "choke me mommy."

yebin gets hit upside the head.

 

-

 

minkyung and kyungwon are in class. both of them barely listening, one of their phones recording the lecture. economics is boring, go figure.

minkyung shifts in her seat, accidentally jostling the girl beside her. kyungwon nudges her back. it goes back and forth until they're trying to push each other off the seats. the proffessor is still talking, but they get a couple of hushes from their neighbors.

after a few minutes of sitting in silent embarassment, minkyung has a note slipped in front of her. she looks to the side, and her girlfriend tries not to make eye contact. she opens the folded paper.

' _do you wanna go??_ ' is scribbled in kyungwon's handwriting. minkyung raises her eyebrows but writes ' _yes_ ' anyways.

she slides it back to kyungwon, and she hears a pencil writing and soft snickering. she gets it back, and kyungwon had added to her question ' _do you wanna go?? on a date with me_?'

she looks and sees kyungwon smiling triumphantly and minkyung laughs quietly, leaning on her shoulder "we've been dating for 3 years, you egg. did you think you could fool me?"

kyungwon responds by linking their pinkies and pressing a kiss to minkyung's temple.

 

-

 

cuddling is already a hassle, but add 3 people and a small bed: chaos. there's always a limb that's numb, and drool on someone's hair, and a foot wedged somewhere it's not supposed to be, but it's warm, and great and feels like home.

yebin is usually in the middle, which is fun since you're in between the two people you love and can show that affection at any time (so she does). but being in the middle also has the drawback of being encaged in a prison of long arms and legs, because minkyung and kyungwon don't want to risk falling off the bed.

"we're going to go to ikea to buy a new mattress and bed frame." minkyung says into yebin's neck.

kyungwon hums, "can we get alien bed sheets?" she sneaks her arm around yebin, and rests her head on her shoulder.

"i wanted rainbow pillows," yebin speaks up, moving her leg to try and get more comfortable. it's a bad idea because she hits kyungwon, who kicks minkyung, and minkyung flails, knocking her head into yebin's. there's a moment, but yebin cracks up and all three of them start laughing.

they laugh so hard, it's almost hysterical, and as minkyung wipes a tear from her eye, she breathes out, "i love you so much."

yebin and kyungwon say it back, and the exhaustion from a long day starts to sink in. they fall back into a rhythm of heart beats snores, and mumbled words spoken as they sleep.

it's peaceful. and they wouldn't change a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hoO BOY THIS WAS RIDE
> 
> i hope you like it as much i like this ot3 <333


End file.
